<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time won't heal, Only your love will by midearthwritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068724">Time won't heal, Only your love will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings'>midearthwritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midearthwritings/pseuds/midearthwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You suffer from sickness. Thankfully, he's there to take care of you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwalin (Tolkien)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time won't heal, Only your love will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll never stop writing Dwalin x Hobbit!Reader. Also this is a bit old. Wrote it months ago. And it's one of my first fics so it might not be as good as my others? Idk, you're the reader, not me.<br/>Originally published on Tumblr (@midearthwritings)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   You sneezed for what seemed to be the hundredth time, spitting out your food all over yourself. With the back of your hand, you cleaned your lips and then wiped your now wet skin on your clothes. You looked up to the other members of the company, who had all stopped eating to look in your direction.</p>
<p>"Sorry..." You mumbled in a shy voice before putting another spoonful of food in your mouth.</p>
<p>  Traveling in the rain hadn't been the best idea, but you had had no choice. The Company needed to keep moving forward, was it raining or not. And you were sure that whatever sickness was bothering you now was due to the combination of wet clothes and cold wind. It hadn't been smart of you either to always sleep the farthest from the fire, only because you didn't want to be a burden and take the space that wasn't yours to begin with. </p>
<p>The comforting buzzing of your companions' chatter rose again and you bit your lips harshly, fighting the coughing fit that was threatening to escape.You weren't even hungry and you were so exhausted that your eyes were burning. Standing up with a loud sniffle, you walked up to Bombur and held him your plate.</p>
<p>"Hey Bombur, do you want to finish that?" You asked with a weak, yet warm smile. "It seems I have very little appetite tonight."</p>
<p>  You chuckled softly as the Dwarf nodded eagerly and reached for the bowl. But before you had time to register what was happening, the food was back in your hands.</p>
<p>"Yer ill. Ye need to eat." A deep voice growled above you. </p>
<p>  Looking up, you met Dwalin's tough gaze. His already large frame seemed even bigger compared to your small hobbitish body.</p>
<p>"Ah, Master Dwalin!" You exclaimed. "Thank you very much for your concern but I'm definitely no-"</p>
<p>   You couldn't finish, for the cough that you had tried to keep inside earlier cut you mid-sentence. You felt the bowl fall from your hands and heard it clatter on the floor. When you were done, your throat was on fire, and your food wasted. You brought your thumb to your lips and nervously bit your skin, looking up to the tattooed dwarf.</p>
<p>"Well..." You whispered. "Now, we don't have to argue on wether me or Bombur will eat it..."</p>
<p>   Dwalin groaned and pushed another bowl into your trembling hands. When did you even start to shake? You didn't know, but were hot.</p>
<p>"Here." He told you. "Now eat."</p>
<p>"Oh no no no! I can't take it, it's yours!" You protested, trying to give him back his food. But you stopped as he leaned forward. He was definitely intimidating.</p>
<p>"I said... Ye eat." The dwarf stated, his index finger pointing at you.</p>
<p>You gulped and nodded timidly."Thank you very much, Master Dwalin." You said, sitting down next to Bombur.</p>
<p>   Dwalin hummed approvingly as you took a spoonful and he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   When dinner came to an end, and it was time to go to bed, you were sweating. You felt as hot as if it was one of the warmest summer day. But it wasn't. The wind was chilly and most of your friends had kept on their coats. You didn't. You had taken yours off, hoping that it would help your body to cool down a little. </p>
<p>   Exhausted, you grabbed your bag and dragged yourself at the end of the camp. You laid your bedroll on the floor and weakly flopped down onto it. You closed your eyes, your lids feeling heavy, and tried to ignore the pounding headache so you could get some sleep.</p>
<p>   Unfortunately, your sickness wasn't kind to you and the pain in your body only allowed you to rest with your eyes closed. You could feel the bottom or your spine starting to ache, due to your constant shaking. Your teeth were chattering so loudly, you barely heard the approaching footsteps. </p>
<p>"Yer tremblin' worse than a leaf durin' winter."</p>
<p>   You opened your mouth to say something but a pained moaned was the only sound you were able to produce. </p>
<p>"Why are ye not in yer bedroll? Do ye wish for Death to catch ye?"</p>
<p>  You opened your eyes a little, your vision blurred.</p>
<p>" 'm hot..." You whined.</p>
<p>   The cold touch of a big palm covering your forehead startled you. But you find the feeling of cool skin against yours pleasant, so you reached up and grabbed the foreign hand to keep it there.</p>
<p>"Yer skin's boilin' hot. Must be fever."</p>
<p>You nodded in agreement. " 'm sick..." You said in a barely audible voice.</p>
<p>   After a few moments —that seemed like eternity to you— you felt yourself being picked up. You closed your eyes again and curled up against the dwarf's —you figured it was Dwalin—broad chest.</p>
<p>"Oy, Oin!" He exclaimed. "C'mere and give us some help. The halfling's sick."</p>
<p>    What happened next, you wouldn't be able to tell. Something was poured down your throat, instantly plunging you into a deep sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   When you woke up, the sun was already shining in the sky. Your bedroll had been moved, and you were next to the now dying fire. You were definitely feeling better. Appart from the headache and the burning sensation in your throat, it seemed that you had recovered during the night. </p>
<p>   You moved to turn around and your elbow hit something hard, and you heard someone huff. "Oy, be careful." </p>
<p>  You sat up quickly, triggering the pain in your head. You looked down at Dwalin and noticed one of his arm around your waist.</p>
<p>"Master Dwalin!" You squeaked, feeling your face heat all the way up to the tip of your ears.</p>
<p>  He sat up as well, raising his hand to touch your forehead.</p>
<p>" 's better than yesterday." The dwarf said. " 'm sorry, Oin said to keep ye warm."</p>
<p>   You looked down at your hands and nodded, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. You bit your lip nervously and before you could say anything, he was standing up and walking away. </p>
<p>  You stood up as well, packing your stuff, as were all your companions. And after being checked up on by Oin one last time, you were able to leave the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>   In the afternoon, you were fully healed and you took advantage of the company taking a break to walk up to Dwalin. "Master Dwalin!" You called, stopping right in front of him.</p>
<p>   The dwarf cocked one of his eyebrows and looked down at you. "What is it that ye want?" He questioned.</p>
<p>  You put your arms behind your back and your eyes fell to your feet, finding a sudden interest in them.</p>
<p>"Well..." You began softly, kicking at the dust. "I was sick yesterday and you took care of me... I wanted to thank you."</p>
<p>  You glanced up at him from under your lashes and, for the second time this day, you felt your face burning.</p>
<p>" t'was nothin'." Dwalin said. "Really, no need to thank me."</p>
<p>"No no!" You insisted. "I am grateful, and I wish to express my gratitude towards you."</p>
<p>  Bravely, you stepped forward and lifted your arms, gently cupping his face. You stood on your tiptoes, being way shorter than him, and laid a soft kiss on the crease of his eyebrows. When you pulled back, you gave him a big, warm smile.</p>
<p>"Thank you for helping me recover, Master Dwalin."</p>
<p>   You heard the dwarf swear in a foreign language under his breath, and you were sure that you had seen his cheeks tinted in a pretty rosey color. </p>
<p>   You chuckled and turned your back, happily trotting away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, it's one of my very first fics so yeah, but I thought it was too sweet not to post it here as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>